Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect the Other Promise
by Axiri-The Aeons Mirror
Summary: This is what I'd imagine Kingdom Heart: Reconnect to be like, although I've also added my own characters and ideas for flavor. WARNING: BIRTH BY SLEEP SPOILERS ARE REVEALED IN THIS STORY, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim the rights to Kingdom Hearts or any of the relating subject matters that are expressed in this story. This is a fictional work that I am making for purely entertainment purposes and nothing more. Please support the official release!**

**(By the way, MASSIVE BIRTH BY SLEEP SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

A young man of about sixteen was walking through the gardens of Disney Castle. He wore an Organization XIII coat, but the coloration was much different from the rest. While it still had black as the underlying color there was also a multitude of decorative silver flames licking up along the length of the coat. He had on transparent silver crystal gloves and his coat bore no hood. His hair was light silver with streaks of tawny gold running through it. What was probably the most startling feature about him were his eyes, the irises were emerald green and the pupils were a bright yellow. On his left arm he bore a silver gauntlet that was covered in snow white chains that went up the entire length of his arm.

Despite his odd appearance, nobody questioned his presence in the castle. He crossed through the gardens and made his way to the Throne Room. Pausing at the impossibly huge door he knocked three times and a single voice replied, "Enter."

The stranger pushed open the smaller door that was hidden inside of the larger one. Upon entering he looked around in awe to see a massive room with a white tiled floor and an immensely long carpet that lead up to two white marble thrones. Sitting in them were King Mickey and Queen Minney.

The small mouse king looked at the cloaked visitor, "So you finally made it here?"

The stranger bowed deeply, "I apologize your Majesty, I was delayed by some creatures I've never seen before."

The King nodded, "I've been receiving reports of strange creatures attacking other worlds and they don't appear to be Heartless or Nobodies……. "

With a shake of his head the King cleared away the solemn look on his face, "It's good to see you again though, I expect you'll be on your way to Destiny Islands then?"

The stranger nodded, "If anyone can put things back to the way they were, it'll be him. He has to reconnect all of the chains and ties that have been broken."

The King looked over at Minney, "I'm afraid that I must remain here and defend the castle from any future attacks launched by these creatures, do they have a name?"

The stranger gazed up at the King with his unique eyes, "They are called The Unversed your Majesty,"

With a heavy sigh the King sat back in his throne, "I never thought I'd hear that name again... I can only hope that he'll be able to put things right again, I still have great faith in him……. The one with whom all hearts are linked….."

The stranger whispered a single word, "Sora…."

A brunette boy suddenly sits straight up and spreads his arms wide with a yawn, he had clearly been asleep not two seconds before. With watery eyes he gazed out at the setting sun as it hung over the ocean. It was good to be back home…… He turned around when he heard someone calling his name. Looking over his shoulder he saw a girl with red hair running over to him, "Sora!"

Sora grinned and jumped to his feet, "Kairi! What's up?"

The girl had to catch her breath for a moment, then she held up a glass bottle in her hands that contained a single rolled up letter. "I-it's from the King,"

Soras eyes took on a serious quality and he took the bottle from Kairi. He pulled out the letter and unrolled it. After his eyes finished scanning the single page he looked up at the sky.

_Sora,_

_I know that you've just managed to return home to your family and friends, but there's still something that you must do. Something is beginning to tear down the walls that separate the worlds again and this time it isn't the Heartless. I must remain here at the castle to safeguard the Cornerstone of Light, but I'm sending a friend to accompany you on your journey. He'll be able to guide you and even teach you something invaluable that will end up deciding the fate of all the worlds. You have to reconnect all of the things that have been severed and restore the balance between light and darkness._

_The King_

Just as Sora turned to say something to Kairi a Corridor of Darkness appeared and the stranger from Disney Castle stepped out. He held up his hands as Sora summoned his Keyblade, "Don't worry Sora! The King sent me, I'm a friend."

Sora lowered his Keyblade, but only a little bit. "Who are you?"

The stranger locked eyes with Sora, "I'm Axiri and we don't have much time left. We need to get you, Riku and Kairi off of this world now!"

While Sora tried to process this information a massive hole opened up in the sky, small beings began to fall from the hole onto the island. Axiri cursed, "They're already here!"

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim the rights to Kingdom Hearts or any of the relating subject matters that are expressed in this story. This is a fictional work that I am making for purely entertainment purposes and nothing more. Please support the official release!**

**(By the way, MASSIVE BIRTH BY SLEEP SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

Sora could only look on as more and more blue creatures fell from the hole in the sky. In the distance he could hear the sounds of the Islanders' panic. Without a second thought he turned to Kairi, "Kairi, find Riku and meet us at the Secret Place! We won't be able to do this without his help!"

Kairi nodded solemnly and ran off in the direction of the docks. Sora then faced Axiri, "We have to help the Islanders!"

Axiri sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

They both ran in the direction of the nearest cries for help. Upon reaching the main structure on the play island the pair saw a boy with red hair and a boy with dirty blonde hair. They were both putting up a valiant effort in an attempt to ward of the invading blue creatures, but to no avail. The red haired boy was trying to take the creatures out with a ball of some sort and the other boy was using a lead pipe. Both of them were sent flying at the same time and they landed right at Sora and Axiri's feet. The red haired one looked up, "Ya wouldn't mind givin' us a hand would ya now Sora?"

The blonde spoke up too, "C'mon Wakka! We can take these things, I mean after all we are the third and fourth strongest people on Destiny Islands!"

Sora brandished his Keyblade, "You guys need to get out of here, we can handle this!"

The other two looked at each other and then smiled, "Sorry Sora, but we can't just ditch our friend like that!" "Ya man, you'd do the same for us so we're not goin' anywhere!"

Sora could only smile at his friends' loyalty and bravery, "Alright, let's take these things apart!"

Axiri figured that it would be best if he held back and stuck to protecting Sora's friends from the creatures. He wielded no weapon and instead relied on a form of martial arts that involved crushing strikes and a fast chaining of moves. Axiri did his best to clear away as many of the creatures as he could before they could get to Wakka and Tidus while at the same time staying out of Sora's way. Sora was using his Keyblade to great effect by slicing through any and all of the creatures that got too close to him. He hadn't lost his touch since his battle against Xemnas that was for sure. Within a matter of minutes all of the blue creatures had been taken out, Sora and Axiri told Wakka and Tidus to go help any Islanders they came across while evacuating and after making sure that Wakka and Tidus reached the docks safely, Sora and Axiri headed over to the Secret Place.

Upon arriving they saw a person standing at the entrance, the person in question was wearing an Organization XIII coat. Sora summoned his Keyblade in an instant and without thinking he lunged at the figure. With a shower of sparks Sora's Keyblade was met with another as the figure parried his blow with a Keyblade of their own. Sora was pushed back by the mysterious figure, "Who are you?"

The figure paused as if in thought before responding, "Someone from the dark,"

Sora felt a strange sense of déjà vu at those words, but he shook the feeling off. "What are you doing here? Are you with those things from before?"

The figure chuckled, "Things? If you mean the Unversed then yes, I was the one who brought them here to the Islands."

Sora's hand clenched around his Keyblade, "Why are you doing this?"

Once again the figure laughed, "Must I have a reason of my own? I was sent here in order to retrieve something my Master needs and I plan to take it by force."

This time it was Axiri who stepped forwards, "You're after him aren't you? The one whose heart contains the remains of Xehanort's essence."

The figure turned to Axiri, "You seem to be well informed, but I'm afraid that it won't help you much."

"Sora!" With a cry Riku came flying through the air, striking at the hooded figure only to be blocked and pushed away. "Riku!"

Finally the hooded figure took on a proper battle stance, "It looks like the star of the show has finally decided to show his face!"

Riku's face was filled with confusion, "What do you want with me?"

The figure held up his Keyblade and the trio could see that it bore no Keychain. "I've come to reclaim something that you hold inside of you. Will you come quietly or are you going to make this hard on yourself?"

Riku smirked, "I think I'll go with the third option, take you out and protect my home!"

Sora, Axiri, and Riku all raised their guards to prepare for the upcoming fight. The cloaked figure could only laugh at their resolve. "You know nothing, therefore you can understand nothing. I will break you all!"

As the four fighters clashed the hole in the sky began to grow larger, as if something enormous on the other side was trying to force its way through…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim the rights to Kingdom Hearts or any of the relating subject matters that are expressed in this story. This is a fictional work that I am making for purely entertainment purposes and nothing more. Please support the official release!**

**(By the way, MASSIVE BIRTH BY SLEEP SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

The stranger was fighting off the combination of Sora, Riku, and Axiri at once with seemingly no effort at all. Whenever one of them would find an opening the stranger would only divert another's attack into them, thus causing friendly fire over and over again. As they fought the hole in the sky suddenly expanded as an incredibly massive creature's head burst through. At first glance it seemed to have a divine face, one that was full of compassion and understanding. It was as though an angel had been carved out of blue stone. However, that description only applied when the beast had its mouth closed. Upon opening it revealed rows upon rows of gnashing teeth and a fearsome scowl seemed to erupt from its face. Where there was once light and hope now rested anger and despair. Luckily the only person who saw the beast's true form was Axiri and to be completely honest, he had seen far worse before.

He knew that someone had to go and push the beast back before it could travel through the hole entirely, but he couldn't leave Sora and Riku to fight this stranger alone. As they all fought on things began to go badly for them, the stranger launched a Blizzaga spell with a slash of his hand and froze Axiri's left arm. With another quick flourish Riku was frozen as well, it appeared that the stranger possessed powerful magic as well as physical strength. For the time being Riku was immobilized and there was no way Axiri would be able to push that beast back. He still wasn't at full strength after traveling to the Islands. Axiri flexed his left arm and it was suddenly enveloped by silver fire, melting the ice.

Axiri turned to Sora, "I'll handle this guy, you need to take Riku and leave this island!"

Sora hesitated, "But-!"

Axiri pointed up at the beast's head, "That thing up there is going to destroy everything when it fully emerges and unless you want all of your friends to vanish with no way to return things to normal, you have to go!"

Sora froze for an instant and then his eyes shone with resolve, "Okay, we'll all meet back up at Disney Castle!"

Axiri nodded, "There's a ride waiting for you and the Islanders on the mainland, I wasn't the only one the King sent."

Sora ran over to Riku and casted a Fira spell to thaw him out. Supporting Riku, Sora started off towards the docks. Axiri waited until they were out of sight until he addressed the stranger. "So, you've finally regained some semblance of a form." Axiri held his left arm in front of him and the snow colored chains began to glow white hot. "I have to say, you managed it a lot faster than I expected."

The stranger laughed, "Given ten years, it was only natural that I was able to regenerate this much of my physical form."

Axiri gritted his teeth as the snow white chains shattered and the gold-silver gauntlet began to glow with an unearthly flame. "I didn't want Sora and the others to see this, but since I'm fighting you I don't have much of a choice."

The stranger settled back into his battle stance, "You seem familiar, although I can't place where… No matter! I'll crush you in the name of my Master's revival!"

Axiri put up his guard in preparation for the upcoming fight, "As long as those three remain safe that won't happen and I'll protect them with my last breath! Neither Xehanort or you will have your way, Vanitas!"

Vanitas threw off his Organization cloak to reveal someone about Sora's age and height. He was dressed in a black and red suit almost identical to Riku's Heartless form, with a black visor helmet obscuring his face. His chest, instead of bearing the Heartless symbol, simply showed the outlines of his chest muscles in red. He held up his Keyblade, "Let's see just how powerful you really are!"

As Axiri and Vanitas fought Sora and Riku made it to the docks where they saw Kairi fending off Unversed with her Keyblade. Sora saw some other Islanders desperately trying to push one of the remaining boats out to sea and it was clear that Kairi was buying time for them to escape. Riku motioned to Kairi, "Sora, I'll be fine so go and help Kairi."

Sora set Riku down underneath a Papou tree and ran to where Kairi was fighting. Riku shook his head and then muttered "Heal," As the Curaga spell began to restore his vitality he watched Sora assist Kairi in defeating the remaining Unversed.

As Sora crushed the last one with his Keyblade Kairi helped the Islanders shove the boat into open water, allowing them to escape. While the Islanders rowed back to the mainland Sora and Kairi went over to Riku who was standing on his own again. "We need to get to the mainland before that thing-"Riku jabbed his thumb at the materializing beast, "manages to come through that hole completely and destroys everything."

Sora and Kairi agreed, "But what about Axiri?"

Riku could only smile, "Couldn't you tell when we were fighting?" Sora and Kairi both wore confused looks on their faces. "He was holding back."

As Sora, Riku, and Kairi began to row in the direction of the mainland Axiri was gaining the upper hand in his fight with Vanitas. Vanitas was strong, but he just couldn't keep up with Axiri's insane speed and crushing strikes. Axiri kept pressing on Vanitas' guard with his flames and fists until he finally broke through. Vanitas was sent flying backwards with a powerful left hook that exploded with silver flame upon impact. "The way you are right now Vanitas, you can't defeat me. I have the strength of Eraqus and his three apprentices within my heart. Their power makes my fists unstoppable to someone like you."

Vanitas stood up slowly, "I may not be able to defeat you in my current state, but I will only continue to get stronger as time passes. Soon enough I will have the strength to take Riku's heart by force and revive my Master!"

Axiri snorted, "As if I'm going to give you the chance!"

He lunged forwards to deliver the finishing blow, his left fist shining with an intense light. "Twilit Brea-!"

Before Axiri's attack could connect, the hole in the sky expanded and the beast on the other side broke through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim the rights to Kingdom Hearts or any of the relating subject matters that are expressed in this story. This is a fictional work that I am making for purely entertainment purposes and nothing more. Please support the official release!**

**(By the way, MASSIVE BIRTH BY SLEEP SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

Vanitas smirked as the beast finally forced its way through the Gummi Warp, "Looks like the Sundown Invoker is about to close the curtains on this pathetic excuse for a world!"

Axiri had jumped back when the Sundown Invoker made it' appearance, "Thing's aren't over yet! As long as there's life, there will always be hope!"

Vanitas laughed at his words, "Ahahaha! Fool! Every single frail light on this world is about to be snuffed out!"

Axiri grinned, "I wouldn't be too sure of that Vanitas, you're not the only one that came to the Islands prepared."

As Vanitas pondered what those words meant Sora and company had finally reached the mainland. Upon disembarking they noticed that all of the townspeople were nowhere to be seen. Riku was the first to speak up as they walked to the center of town, "Where is everyone? Are we too late?"

Sora was about to answer when Kairi shouted, "Look guys!"

The pair turned and saw Donald, Goofy, and what appeared to be another Goofy running towards them. Sora knew what was coming in advance and he braced himself, but he still couldn't stay on his feet when Goofy and Donald jumped on him in a loving embrace. "Gawrsh Sora, we missed you!"

Donald wore a big grin on his bill, "We weren't sure if we'd ever be able to see you again!"

Sora laughed and hugged his friends back, "It's great to see you guys, but what're you doing here?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other for a second, "Sora, this world isn't going to be around much longer. We were sent to help you and as many inhabitants evacuate as quickly as we could."

Sora blinked, _Not going to be around much longer? What did they-?_ He was torn away from his thoughts when the Sundown Invoker let loose with a soul rending scream, it had fully emerged now. Everyone could see that it had the body of a massive serpent, the wings of a crow, and the arms of a Gigas. It landed in the ocean and looked around. The other Goofy spoke up now, "We need to hurry! We've already gathered all the Islanders we could find; now we have to get out too!"

Riku looked at him, "You are….?"

The other turned to him, "I'm Max, Goofy's son."

Everyone except for Donald and Goofy felt their jaws drop straight to the ground. _GOOFY HAD A SON? _Max appeared as though he had seen this reaction before, "Yeah, yeah I know. Shocking right? Now let's move before that things starts doing what it came here to do!"

As soon as the words left Max's mouth the beast opened it's mouth and fired a giant beam of dark energy straight at the play island, engulfing it in an explosion that shook the world to its core. A name cried out in Sora's head, _AXIRI!_ Then almost as if in response a Corridor of Darkness opened up a few feet away and Axiri Dodge Rolled out. "Damn that was close!"

Sora immediately jump hugged him, "You're alright!"

Axiri pushed him off, "Um, yeah I noticed." He turned to the others, "Has he always been like this?"

Everyone nodded furiously in unison. Axiri got the picture, "Anyways, Vanitas got away…."

Another massive roar shook everyone to their bones, "Let's get out of here!"

Donald, Goofy, and Max lead the way to a massive Gummi ship that was hidden behind the downtown's clock tower. Donald hit a button on the side and a ramp dropped down, allowing the group to board. Once inside they were greeted by a huge number of Islanders, Wakka and company included. "What's happening out there?" "Are we going to be alright?" "What is that thing?"

Riku took charge right away, "Everyone calm down!" The shouting ceased. "Right now our world is under attack by something that wants to destroy it, and we need to evacuate if we want to stay alive."

Silence greeted this, until a voice spoke up "What do you mean "our world"? Does that mean that there are other worlds out there too?"

Riku looked to Donald and Goofy, up until now the knowledge of other worlds had been kept a secret, but now there wasn't much of a choice. They both nodded for Riku to continue, "Yes, our world isn't the only one out there. There are others, and we're going to land in another one shortly."

Max had already reached the cockpit and was lifting the Gummi ship into the air as Riku spoke. He angled the nose upwards and flicked the boosters on. They shot out of the world's gravitational field and entered the space that separated the worlds.

As the ship's passengers watched their world erupted into a series of dark cracks that eventually cause it to shatter. More than one set of eyes was filled with tears at the sight and Riku looked away pained. Donald spoke up now; We're taking you all to another world where you'll stay until we can restore yours, Disney Castle."

The Islanders all sat down throughout the enormous cargo bay and tried to shake off the shock of watching their world vanish. Kairi saw Sora looking out of one of the observational windows; his forehead was resting against the glass. She went over to see how he was holding up, "Sora? Are you doing alright?"

He turned to her with eyes that were filled with tears, guilt, and sorrow. "Kairi, this is all my fault…"

Kairi was slightly taken back by his reaction, "Sora, this wasn't your fault. Besides everyone made it out safely."

Sora looked at her with eyes that screamed distress, "I-I looked around Kairi and I couldn't find her…"

Kairi felt her heart tighten, "You don't mean-?

Sora nodded slgithly, "My mom didn't make it back with us….."


End file.
